Viikonloppu
by NettlePrincess
Summary: Ivan tulee käymään Tinon luona perjantai iltana ja jääkin sitten koko viikonlopuksi. He saavat olla ihan kaksin! Mitä toiveajattelua... Ivan x Tino RusFin
1. Chapter 1

Hei. Tämä ficci on IvanxTino RusFin ja niin edelleen.  
>Hahmot kuuluvat sarjan mahtavalle luojalle Himaruya Hidekazille.<p>

**PERJANTAI**

Tino hyräili iloisena keittiössä kokatessaan. Ivan tulisi tänään käymään ja Tino halusi kaiken olevan täydellistä. Tino oli varannut pari pulloa vodkaa ja opetellut tekemään venäläistä ruokaa nimeltä pelmenit. Kirsikan kokoisia lihatäytteisiä taikina-nyyttejä. Se saisi kelvata. Tino ei ollut maailman paras kokki, joten Ivan joutuisi muuten tyytymään suomalaiseen ruokaan. Vaikka Francis väittäisi mitä, hänen ruokakulttuurinsa oli ihan hyvä. Tino kurkisti uuniin ja huomasi mustikkapiirakan olevan valmis. he eivät olleet pitkään aikaan ehtineet viettää aikaa kahden, kun joku oli aina tunkemassa väliin ja Ivanilla oli muutenkin kiireitä töissä. Tino nosti piirakan pöydälle jäähtymään, kun hän näki silmäkulmastaan liikettä. Hän oli kääntyä katsomaan, mutta vahvat kädet puristautuivat yhtäkkiä hänen ympärilleen. Tino ulvahti säikähdyksestä ja sitten hän kuuli tutun naurun korvaansa.

"Ollaanpas sitä säikkyjä moj dorogoj" Tino käänsi päänsä Ivania kohti ja tämä käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja painoi suudelman pienemmän miehen suulle. Tino hymyili heidän lopulta irtauduttua.

"Senkin! Säikähdin todella. Mitä jos olisin vahingossa lyönyt sinua?" Ivan nauroi, mutta tiesi kyllä että se ei olisi ollut leikin asia. Tino ei ollut niin heppoinen kaveri kuin miltä näytti.

"Sitten olisit saanut pitää minusta huolen koko viikon." Ivan mietti hetken ja lisäsi sitten "Ei itse asiassa yhtään hullumpaa, mojautappa oikein kunnolla, niin saan viettää kanssasi enemmän kuin viikonlopun." Tino katsoi hämmentyneenä Ivaniin.

"Viikonlopun? Minä luulin, että jäisit vain täksi illaksi."

"Suunnitelmiin tuli muutos. Aion olla täällä riesanasi koko ihanan viikonlopun." Tino hypähti Ivanin kaulaan ja painoi uuden suudelman venäläisen huulille.

"Ivan, sehän on mahtavaa! Voidaan olla ihan kahdestaan! Ei ketään rasittavaa idioottia norkoilemassa nurkissa ja yrittäessä tunkea tielle." Viimeisen virkkeen hän sanoi katsoen Ivania alta kulmien ja Ivan nauroi hermostuneesti. Eihän hän ollut voinut tietää, että Natalie oli päättänyt tulla kylään juuri silloin, kun hän oli saanut Tinon kattonsa alle. Päivästä oli tullut yhtä mulkoilu-festaria ja hän oli ollut kaikkien katseiden kohde. Mitä nyt vähän väliä Natalie ja Tino lähettivät inhottavia katseita toisiinsa. Loppujen lopuksi Ivan ei ollut saanut yhtään tilaisuutta lukita itseään ja Tinoa makkariin ja tehdä mielensä mukaan hänen kanssaan. Tino oli poistunut Ivanin luota pahalla tuulella ja Natalie oli norkoillut talossa koko seuraavan päivän. Nyt Ivan oli kuitenkin päättänyt mennä mielensä mukaan ja hän suunnittelikin rattoisaa viikonloppua heille kahdelle.

Tino vaistosi mitä Ivanin päässä liikkui ja hän huokaisi. Hän ei pystyisi vähään aikaan istumaan kunnolla Ivanin viikonloppu vierailun päätyttyä. Ivan kehräsi yhä ja Tino oli varma että jos hän ei pian keksisi antaa tälle ruokaa, Ivan varmaan tekisi mielensä mukaan juuri siinä, minne vaan sattuisi kaatamaan hänet. Tino irrotti Ivanin hellästi ja istutti tämän tuoliin keittiön pöydän ääreen.

"Tein meille ruokaa, joten koita nyt pysyä housuissasi." Ivan näytti nyrpeää naamaa ja Tino päätti antaa tälle pientä vinkkiä tulevasta illasta. Hän nosti toisen jalkansa Ivanin polvelle ja kumartui tämän puoleen, samalla nostaen paitaansa hieman niin että hänen paljas kylkensä paljastui löysän villapaidan alta.

"Jos olet kiltti poika ja syöt kunnolla ruokasi, saat kyllä jotain vastineeksi." Ivan näytti siltä kuin voisi ponkaista ylös tuolista ja ottaa sen 'jonkin' heti, mutta malttoi vaivoin mielensä ja he viettivätkin hauskan illan syödessään ja juodessaan (pääasiassa vodkaa).

Myöhemmin Tino sai laitettua viimeisenkin astian pois pöydästä kun Ivan tuli hänen luokseen ja nosti tämän olalleen.

"Hei!" Tino protestoi, mutta Ivan näytti päättäneen, että nyt olisi aika hieman aikuisleikkien. Tinolla ei kyllä ollut sitä mitään vastaan joten hän antoi Ivanin viedä itsensä talon itäpuolella olevaan makuuhuoneeseen. Siellä hän rojautti Tinon sängylle ja tuli itse perässä. Ivan alkoi innokkaasti tehdä mitä mieli ja kun Tinokaan ei keksinyt mitään vastalausetta, hän päätti mennä Ivanin mielenliikkeiden mukaan.

Eka osa onkin tässä. Osat ovat aika lyhyitä, mutta niitä tulee olemaan sitten enemmän sen takia :)


	2. Chapter 2

Kiitos kommenteista ^^ Osa kakkosen pariin siis.

**LAUANTAI**

Seuraavana aamuna Tino heräsi vahvojen käsivarsien syleilystä. Ivan nukkui vielä ja Tino oli jäänyt ansaan, täysin kiinni venäläisessä miehessä. Hän yritti kiemurrella vapaaksi ja monen vaivaisen minuutin jälkeen hän onnistui hivuttautumaan sängyn reunalle. Matka kuitenkin tyssäsi siihen, miehen tuntiessa voimakkaan nykäisyn nilkassaan ja hän rojahti nenälleen pehmeisiin vuodevaatteisiin.

"Liian aikaista poistua sängystä Tino…" Ivan mutisi puoliksi vielä unessa. Tino mulkoili miestä olkansa yli ja irrotteli Ivanin sormet yksitellen nilkastaan. Päästyään vihdoin pois Ivanin ulottuvilta, hän suunnisti kohti kylpyhuonetta, huikaten sitä ennen Ivanille, minne menisi. Tinon päästyä suihkun alle, hän pesi itsensä huolellisesti edellisillan toiminnan vuoksi. Ivan ei ollut säästellyt yhtään vaan oli koko voimallaan ja miehuudellaan riehunut Tinon kimpussa aamuyön tunneille asti. Tino ihmetteli miten hän ylipäätään pysyi pystyssä hieroessa saippuaa kehoonsa. Kylpyhuoneen ovi avautui ja Tino näki Ivanin raahautuvan sisään silmät sikkurassa. Ivan ei ollut niitä ihmisiä, jotka pitivät aamuista. Hänen ilmeensä kuitenkin kirkastui hieman nähdessään Tinon koko komeudessaan alasti edessään.

"Voisin alkaakin pitää aamuista, jos ne kaikki alkaisivat näin." Ivan naureskeli ja mittaili Tinoa katseellaan virne naamallaan. Tino tunsi poskiaan kuumottavan Ivanin tuijottaessa ja heitti tätä kylpypyyhkeellä naamaan.

"Jos herra ilopillerillä on noin paljon runsasta aikaa, voisit pestä selkäni." Tino sanoi ja ojensi pyyhkeen alta pilkottavalle miehelle tarvittavat tavarat.

"Ei taida herra itsekkään olla mikään shunshine…" Ivan mutisi muka ärsyyntyneenä ja alkoi pestä Tinon selkää. Hän pitikin tarkkaan huolta että Tinosta ei jäisi mitään paikkaa pesemättä ja kylpyhetki kesti sen seurauksena hieman kauemmin kuin alun perin piti. Kun molemmat miehet olivat selviytyneet keittiöön asti ja Tino oli laittanut kahvin tippumaan ja alkanut latoa aamupala tarvikkeita pöytään, Ivan rupesi tiedustelemaan päivän ohjelmaa.

"Mitä tehtäisiin? Onko mitään mielenkiintoista ajatuksissa?" Ivan kysyi heilutellen samalla aamutakkinsa vyötä.

"Ei oikeastaan. En ole suunnitellut viikonloppua kummemmin." Tino aloitti ja ähkäisi sitten muistettuaan vinkanneensa Ludwigille ja Gilbertille tulevansa kylään. "Minun pitää perua käyntini Gilbertillä ja Ludwigilla." Ivan mulkoili Tinoa hieman närkästyneenä.

"Lorvitko sinä siellä sitten useinkin?" hän kysyi ja ei oikein onnistunut peittämään mustasukkaisuutta äänessään. Tino hymyili anteeksipyytäväisen näköisenä ja istahti venäläisen polvelle. Ivan kiersi kätensä miehen ympärille ja painoi päänsä tämän olkapäätä vasten.

"Höpsö." Tino sanoi lempeästi. "Kavereitahan me ollaan. Kyllähän minä paljon mieluummin lorvisin sinun kanssasi, mutta kun se ei ole ollut viime aikoina oikein mahdollista." Tino painoi suukon Ivanin otsalle ja nousi sitten kaatamaan heille kumpaiselle kupin kahvia. Ivan vinkkasi Tinoa palaamaan syliinsä ja Tino istahti takaisin tämän polvelle ojentaen samalla kupin miehelle. He joivat kahvia hetken hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

"Mitä jos mentäisiin treffeille?" Ivan kysyi ja Tino katsoi häneen yllättyneenä.

"Treffeille?" hän kysyi ja asetti kahvikuppinsa pöydälle Ivanin kupin viereen.

"Niin." Ivan sanoi ja livutti toisen kätensä Tinon alaselälle ja toisen tämän niskaan. "Muistatko? Ne on sellaisia joilla rakastavaiset käy ja tehdään kaikenlaista hauskaa ja koko illan huipentaa yleensä hotelli tai toisen kämppä." Ivan sanoi viettelevästi ja nojautui lähelle Tinoa. Ivan puraisi kevyesti Tinon korvaa ja suomalainen inahti hiljaa.

"Tyhmä, kai minä nyt tiedän mitä treffit meinaa!" Tino sanoi tavoitellen ärtynyttä ääntä, joka epäonnistui täydellisesti. Ivan siirsi huulensa Tinon kaulalle ja jätti siihen punaisen imujäljen. Tino huoahti ja nosti kätensä Ivanin kasvoille tarjotakseen tämän huulille paremman paikan. He suutelivat ahnaasti ja Tinon täytyi pian vetäytyä kauemmas haukkaamaan happea.

"No? Mennäänkö?" Ivan kysyi hymyillen pirullisesti. Tino katsoi tätä kasvot punaisina ja kuumina.

"Mennään vaan, mutta… vasta kohta…" Tino inahti ja kumartui takaisin Ivanin huulien luokse. Ivan ei yhtään pannut pahakseen vaan salli Tinon huulien hamuilla omiensa päällä.

"Tinoo…" Ivan kohta ähkäisi huohottaen. "Jos me ei nyt lopeteta, minä en voi enää kontrolloida itseäni ja meidän treffit menisi sivu suun." hän sanoi painokkaasti. Vaikka tämä 'suu', kiinnostikin kovin Tinoa sillä hetkellä, hän kuitenkin päätti lopettaa, jotta he eivät viettäisi koko ihanaa päivää sängyssä. Tino huokaisi ja vetäytyi vastahakoisesti Ivanin luota. Ivan päästi miehen tekemään heille aamupalaa.

***  
>Ludwig sulki puhelimensa ja huokaisi harmissaan. Hän oli odottanut Tinon tuloa, mutta tämä olikin sitten perunut kyläilynsä. Gilbert tuli eteiseen syli täynnä sipsejä, olutta ja muita naposteltavia ja juomia.<p>

"Okei! Minä olen valmis! Heti kun Tino saa hilattua ahterinsa tänne, voidaan aloittaa kunnon kännäämiset!" Gil hihkaisi ja kippasi kaiken sylistään olkkarin pöydälle. Ludwig mutristi suutaan ja tuli huoneen ovensuuhun.

"Tino ei tule." Ludwig sanoi. Gilbert lopetti vodkapullon etiketin lukemisen ja kääntyi pikkuveljeensä päin.

"Mitä!" hän sanoi järkyttyneenä. "Minä olen ostanut jo kaikki juomat ja muut ja sopinut Franciksen ja Antonion kanssa, että otan kuvia Tinosta, kun hän humalassa alkaa riisua paitaan ja…" Gilbert ongelmoi ja Ludwig katsoi isoveljeään huolissaan tämän illan suunnitelmista. Ei sillä, olihan Tino söpö… Ludwig heilautti epäsopivat ajatukset pois päästään ja päätti mennä soittamaan Felicianolle, jos tällä olisi aikaa. Gilbert jäi olohuoneeseen yksin puhisten pahaa tuulta. Miksi Tino oli perunut Ludwigin ja itse mahtavan Gilbertin? Tämähän ei kävisi! Gilbert kaivoi kännykkänsä esiin ja puhelin soi kaksi kertaa ennen kuin hänen yksi parhaista ystävistään vastasi.

"Gil? Ei kai Tino nyt jo ole yläosattomissa?" Francis kysyi ja Gilbert kuuli Antonion taustalla.

"No ei! Eikä tulekaan!" Gilbert vauhkosi. "Tino perui!"

"Mitä? Ei kai hän arvannut meidän suunnitelmia? Ja minä kun ajattelin, että me saisin vihdoin Tinon kuvan yläosattomat-valokuvakansiooni…" Francis sanoi masentuneen kuuloisena.

"Miksi hän perui?" Antonio nappasi puhelimen Franciksen kädestä ja mussutti samalla tomaattia.

"Ei sanonut… Tässä haiskahtaa jokin…" Gilbert mutisi miettien samalla syytä miksi Tino kieltäytyisi viinasta.

"Mikä haiskahtaa? Onko teillä huono tuuletus?" Francis kysyi nyt pidellen kännykkää yhdessä Antonion kanssa päät kiinni toisissaan. Gilbert käski heidän pitää suunsa ja sitten lamppu syttyi vintille.

"AHHA!" hän karjaisi ja luurin toisessa päässä kuului kaksi säikähtänyttä huudahdusta.

"Vai niin Tino…" Gilbertin huolestuttavan synkkä ääni kantautui Franciksen ja Antonion korviin. "Saatpa nähdä mitä seuraa, kun vaihtaa mahtavat kännibileet ah niin lutuiseen romanttiseen viikonloppuun sen venäjän putkisankarin kanssa…"

Ah niin lutuisista treffeistä saatte lukea ensi osassa.


	3. Chapter 3

Anteeksi että on kestänyt näin kauan tämän kolmannen osan kanssa! Kesätyöt on pukannut päälle ja muuta. Vihdoin sain kuitenkin itseäni niskasta kiinni ja kirjoitin tämän osan loppuun. Siis hyviä lukuhetkiä ^w^

Tino asettui auton ratin taakse ja Ivan pelkääjän paikalle. Tino ohjasi auton ulos pihasta, kaiuttimien lyödessä ensi tahdit poika saunoo kappaleelle.

"Vieläkö ne soittaa tätä? Siitähän on jo ikuisuus!" Ivan sanoi alkaen etsiä kanavaa millä ei hehkutettaisi suomen jääkiekko voitosta. Tino nauroi.

"Mitä vielä! Se oli vain niin paras peli! Hakattiin ruotsi kyllä niin täysillä! Berwald ei kehdannut näyttää naamaansa pitkään aikaan." Tino hyräili det glider ingiä ja Ivan jätti kanava surffailunsa lopulta YleX:än.

"No, minne mennään?" Tino kysyi suunnistaessaan kohti kaupunkia. Ivan oli ehtinyt jo hieman suunnitella aamupalan aikana ja asetti kätensä suomalaisen reidelle.

"Mennään ihan ensimmäiseksi vaikka kaupoille. Sitten voitaisiin mennä lounaalle ja lopuksi vaikka leffaan." Tinosta suunnitelma kuulosti hyvältä joten kaupunkiin päästyään, he suunnistivat kohti kauppakeskusta. He maleksivat kaupoissa ja heillä oli hauskaa hyvän aikaa pelleillessään asuste osastolla. Ivan painoi päähänsä kukkahatun ja kaulaansa punaisen kaulaliinan. Tino sonnustautui isoihin aurinkolaseihin ja baskeriin. He poistuivat kaupasta nauraen ja väistellen myyjien närkästyneitä katseita.  
>He eivät lainkaan huomanneet perässään kulkevaa kolmikkoa. Gilbert, Francis ja Antonio olivat onnistuneet paikantamaan vihdoin rakastavaiset ja he hiipparoivat nyt kamerat käsissään heidän perässään. Heillä kaikilla oli tyylillään rimaa hipovat valeasut jotka muistuttivat huomattavasti Ivanin ja Tinon äskeisiä pukusommitteluja. Gilbert oli saanut nappaistua hyvän kuvan, kun Ivan oli pujottanut kaulaliinansa Tinon ympärille ja vetänyt tämän suudelmaan. Kun päivä olisi päätöksessä, heillä mitä toden näköisimmin olisi kasassa mahtava saalis.<p>

"Mennäänkö nyt jonnekin ravintolaan syömään?" Tino kysyi ja Ivan nyökkäsi samalla ottaen Tinon kädestä kiinni.

"Tino? Ivan? ON NE! TIIINOOOO!" Kuului yhtäkkiä hyvin innostuneen naisen ääni heidän takaansa. Molemmat miehet kääntyivät katsomaan miten unkarilainen nainen juoksi heitä kohti raahaten perässään hyvin tympääntyneen näköistä Eduardia. Antonio näytti peukkua Francikselle ja Gilbertille.

"Ensimmäinen häirintäyritys alkanut!" hän kuiskasi heille samalla hätistäen pulua joka oli kovin kiinnostunut hänellä olevasta tomaatista. Tino ja Ivan vaihtoivat yhden kauhistuneen katseen. Elizabeta tiesi sitä, että heidän treffinsä menisivät penkin alle samaa kyytiä kuin rauhallinen viikonloppu. Unkarilainen lähestyi pelottavan hurjaa vauhtia, tosin häntä hidasti vastaan paneva Eduard joka ei nähtävästi ollut kovin kiinnostunut Ivanin seurasta.

"Tinoo…!" Ivan henkäisi ja suomalainen kyllä tajusi vinkin. He kääntyivät ja katselivat taivaalle samalla lähtien kävelemään poispäin heitä lähestyvästä kaksikosta, kuin he eivät oli nähneetkään heitä.

"TINOOO! IVAAAAN!" Elizabeta huusi yhä. Tino tarttui Ivanin käsivarteen ja alkoi johdattaa tätä kovaa vauhtia kauemmas. He joutuivat menemään monien kujien ja kauppojen läpi karistaakseen Elizabetan, mutta vihdoin he huohottivat erään ravintolan edessä hengästyneinä.

"Miten se nainen aina jaksaakin sekaantua toisten ihmisten asioihin!" Tino puuskutti ärsyyntyneenä. Ivan nojasi katupylvääseen vain väistääkseen siihen ilmaantunutta koiraa jolla selvästi oli parempaa käyttöä kyseiselle pylväälle.

"Mitä jos vain menisimme tähän ravintolaan ja levähdetään. Se unkarin nainen todella juoksutti meitä." Ivan nappasi Tinon yhden käden halaukseen ja johdatti kyseisen miehen sisään ravintolaan. Rakennuksen ulkopuolella ison lumipenkan takana kyykki kolme myös hyvin hengästynyttä miestä.

"Seuraava erä saa sitten luvan olla vähän ei niin atleettisille ihmisille sopiva!" Francis sanoi pidellen pistävää rintaansa. He olivat hikihatussa juosseet Tinon ja Ivanin perässä ja heidän piti myös vähän väliä syöksyä jonkin ison lumipenkan taakse tai mikä sopiva piilopaikka nyt sattui osumaan tielle, kun kaksikko vilkuili kauhuissaan Elizabetaa. Gilbert veti taskustaan pienet kiikarit ja silmäili ravintolaa jonne Ivan ja Tino olivat juuri astuneet.

"Oookei. Olin ajatellut että Elizabeta olisi varma nakki, mutta nähtävästi täytyy turvautua varasuunnitelmaan B…"

"Oliko meillä sellainenkin?", Antonio kysyi yrittäen napata kiikareita Gilbertiltä.

"Jos voisit joskus lopettaa sen Ita-Chanin veljelle flirttailun puhelimen kautta, voisit jopa kuulla varasuunnitelmat." Gilbert marisi ja alkoi hivuttautua ravintolaa kohti.

Sisällä Tino ja Ivan olivat päässeet pöytään ja olivat jopa ehtineet saada annoksetkin pöytään. Ivan söi omaa ateriaansa ja tuijotteli aina välillä Tinoa, joka huomasi ruokailun muuttuvan hyvin vaivaantuneeksi. Ivanin katseet häiritsivät hänen keskittymistään.

"Ivan… Minä taidan käväistä vessassa. Tulen pian." suomalainen sanoi ja nousi pöydästä. Mies vain nyökkäsi hymyilen, ja Tino pakeni miestenhuoneeseen selvittääkseen hieman ajatuksiaan. Tino lukitsi oven ja huokaisi. Miksi Ivanin piti olla niin uskomattoman komea? Tinon teki mieli mennä hakemaan Ivan ja painua suoraa päätä takaisin kotiin. Mutta Ivan itse oli ehdottanut näitä treffejä ja olisi varmaan rumaa vain heittää hänen suunnitelmansa roskiin. Tino pesi kätensä ja tajusi samalla, että Ivanin tapauksessa kylläkään ei ollut niin varmaa olisiko takaisin meno treffien pilaaja. Tino päätti kuitenkin mennä ja pitää hauskaa nyt kun kerran heillä oli aikaa. Hän poisti lukon ja käänsi kahvaa.

Mitään ei tapahtunut.

"Hä?" Tino käänsi kahvaa ja työnsi ovea. Se ei liikkunut minnekään. Hän kokeili lukkoa. Ei. Se ei ollut jäänyt kiinni. Ovi ei vain auennut.

"Mitä vitt…!"

Ivan katsoi kelloa. Tino oli ollut vessassa nyt kaksikymmentä minuuttia. Mikä siinä maksoi? Toivottavasti mies ei ollut hukkunut pönttöön… Vihdoin Ivan nousi ja käveli vessan luokse.

"Mitä ihmettä?" Joku oli tönännyt oven eteen kaksi isoa siivousvaunua jotka näyttivät tavaramääränsä takia painavan ainakin tonnin. Ivan alkoi työntää vaunuja pois tieltä ja kutsui samalla pari ravintolan työntekijää avuksi. Vihdoin oven esteet olivat pois ja Ivan avasi oven.

"Tino, oletko kunnos…sa…" Ivan aloitti ja lopetti lauseensa tyrskähdykseen. Tino oli aikeissa paeta ikkunasta ulos, mutta ikkuna oli näköjään osoittautunut olemaan liian pieni. Tino oli nyt puoliksi ulkona ja hänen jalkansa vispasivat ilmaa yrittäen saada hänet irti. Ivan purskahti nauruun ja Tinon tunnistettua äänen hän alkoi huutaa ja potkia yhä vimmatummin.

"Ivan, sinä valtamerten syvimpien pohjamutien putkikala, auta minut irti tästä tai saat katua!"

"Lopeta…hahahaha... potkiminen niin…hehehehe… koitan irroitahahahaa sinut!" Ivan kakisteli naurunsa läpi. Tinon jalat lopettivat sätkimisen ja Ivan liu'utti kätensä Tinon vyötäisiltä aina alas nilkkoihin vetääkseen nolostuneen suomalaisen irti ikkunasta. Se olikin hankalampaa kuin Ivan oli osannut odottaa, mutta vihdoin Tino lähti irti pienellä 'plop' äänellä ja tippui suoraan Ivanin päälle. Ivan liukastui Tinon äkillisestä painosta ja kaatui maahan. Hän ei aivan onnistunut väistämään pientä koriste jakkaraa ja löi takaraivonsa siihen kuuluvasti.

"Ivan! Voi eiii, sattuiko. Älä vaan mene kuolemaan koska minä tipuin päällesi! Se olisi maailman kamalin tapa tappaa joku! Liiskata omalla painollaan!" Tino huusi ja nosti Ivanin päätä. Mies ei kumminkaan ollut kuollut ja oli muutenkin aivan kunnossa. Kuhmu tosin olisi välttämätön. Ivan hieroskeli takaraivoaan ja he päättivät yhteistuumin lähteä ravintolasta.

"Miten ihmeessä sinä Tino päädyit sinne ikkunaan?" Ivan kysyi kun he kävelivät lumista katua kohti leffateatteria. Tino tuijotti naama punaisena sivulle ja mutisi jotain sopimatonta.

"Niin?"

"No kun ovi ei auennut vaikka kuinka yritin työntää ja ajattelin, että joutuisin korvaamaan oven, jos potkaisisin sen saranoilta.", Tino selitti ja Ivan yritti taas pidätellä nauruaan. "Sitten näin sen ikkunan ja ajattelin että voisin mahtua jos vähän vetäisin vatsaa sisään ja… loput tiedätkin…" Ivan ei voinut enää pidätellä ja hän rupesi nauramaan. Niinpä he kulkivat koko matkan leffateatteriin Tino mököttäen ja Ivan nauraa hykerrellen.

Toisaalla: Kolme häiritsijäämme kieriskeli maassa naurusta.

"Se hahahahah… oli hulvatototontaahahaa!" Gilbert räkätti ja hakkasi maata nyrkillään.

"Saithan kaiken nauhalle Franciiiiis~ ?" Antonio kysyi pidellen omaa kännykkäänsä nenänsä edessä ja tallentaen videota kansioon.

"Taatusti! Tämä on kyllä hyvä helmi kokoelmiini!" ranskalainen vastasi ja näytti oikein tyytyväiseltä itseensä. Gilbert nousi ylös täristen ja katsoi loittonevia selkiä.

"Hmm… He taitavat suunnata leffaan. Me ollaan joskus käyty Tinon kanssa täällä leffassa ja muistaakseni se on tuossa suunnassa." Francis nousi Gilbertin tasalle.

"Tiedättekö… Tässä on pimeäkuva toiminto myös.", hän sanoi osoittaen videokameraansa. "Ja kaikki tietävät mitä pimeä leffasali meinaa lutuisille kyyhkysille!" Kolmikko vaihtoivat katseita leveä virne naamallaan. Täydellistä.

Tässä siis oli tämä kolmas osa. Toivon kommentteja sillä ne tähän mennessä vielä ovat aina lämmittäneet kirjoittajan sydäntä ^w^ Eivätkö vain vessat olekin täydellisen romanttinen paikka? Jaa eikö? No… kukaan ei ainakaan telonut itseään… ainakaan pahasti… sori Ivan…


	4. Chapter 4

Tästä tuntuu tulevan tapa… Anteeksi että on kestänyt niin kauan! Kesä on mennyt töissä ja läppärini on ollut ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan korjauksessa! Sain sen vihdoin tänään takaisin! Jes! Jippii! Noooo, nyt kuitenkin neljännen osan pariin :D

.

.

"No, kumpi mennään katsomaan?", Ivan kysyi hänen ja Tinon katsellessa julisteita sinä iltana esitettävistä leffoista. "Tappaja mangustit valtaavat alamaailman vai Action action- action movie?"

"Hmm… Kiperä kysymys… Jotenkin kumpikin vaikuttaa todella mielenkiintoiselta. Päätä sinä." Tino vastasi lukiessaan leffojen arvosteluja. Ivan punnitsi leffoja ja päätyi sitten valitsemaan kolikolla.

"Klaava tappaja mangusteille ja kruuna actionille." Ivan hymyili ja heitti kolikon ilmaan. Tino sieppasi sen lennosta ja kumosi sen kämmenelleen. Tino ja Ivan kumartuivat katsomaan tulosta.

"Ok, siis tappaja mangustit.", Ivan sanoi ja painui lipputiskille. "Mene sinä Tino ostamaan leffa purtavaa. Minulle sitten iso cocis! Äläkä sitten jää taas vessan ikkunoihin kiinni." hän vielä lisäsi hymyili. Tino mulkaisi tätä alta kulmien ja painui ostamaan popcornia. Ivan meni tiskin luokse, jossa palveli hyvin parrakas mies.

"Kaksi lippua Tappaja mangustit valtaavat alamaailman- leffaan." Ivan tilasi hymyillen. Partamies ei sanonut mitään vaan ojensi vain kaksi lippua venäläiselle. Ivan ojensi rahat ja partamies ojensi vaihtorahat takaisin yhä hiljaisuuden hallitessa.

"Öö… Kiitos…" Ivan sanoi tuijottaen mykkää leffateatterin työntekijää. Mikähän miestä vaivasi. Ivan ei kuitenkaan vaivannut sillä päätään ja painuikin Tinon luokse joka oli juuri saanut käsiinsä isoimman popcorn pahviastian. Tino yritti nyt antaa myyjälle rahoja ja samalla tasapainoilla popcorn astian kanssa. Ivan meni suloisen rakkaansa avuksi ja tiskin takana ollut partamies luovutti paikkansa takaisin alkuperäiselle myyjälle.

"Kiitti Anne!" Gilbert sanoi ja lähetti naiselle lentosuukon.

"Mitä vain sinulle Gil. Enpä olisi uskonut näkeväni sinua joskus Suomessa." Saksalais-syntyinen Anne naurahti ja pyyhki lentosuukon poskeltaan. Gilbert palasi Antonion ja Franciksen luokse ja hymyili pirullisesti.

"Liput kyyhkysille ja meille maailman takuulla parhaaseen leffaan!" Gilbert hihitteli.

"Tämä Sali vai?" Tino kysyi tullessaan kolmos-salin oven luokse. Ivan katsoi lippuaan. Jep. Mangustit listisivät ihmisiä salissa kolme. Mukava ajatus.

"Sinne siis." Ivan ja Tino asettuivat paikoilleen, jotka löytyivät aika takaa ja oikealta. Tino tutkiskeli salin muita ihmisiä. Kovin kummoista sakkia. Kaikki näyttivät olevan miehiä. Tino huomasi erään silmälasipäisen keski-ikäisen miehen tuijottavan häntä ja vinkkaamalla sitten silmää. Mitä? Tino kääntyi äkkiä takaisin Ivanin puoleen.

"Luulin että tätä oli sanottu suosituksi leffaksi. Eipä täällä ihan hirveästi näytä olevan porukkaa.."

"Hassua kyllä. Toisaalta, tätä on tullut jo jonkin aikaa, ehkä suurempi fani rynnäkkö on jo mennyt ohi." Ivan pohti aivan yhtä kummissaan. Valot pimenivät ja Tino ja Ivan alkoivat ahmia popcornia. Tavallisia mainoksia meni ja tuli. Vihdoin leffa alkoi.

Kumikurkku

"Mikä?" Tino kysyi ja siristi silmiään. "Mikä se nimi oli?" Seuraava kuva tuli ruudulle.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!"

Ivan purskautti cocikset suustaan ja Tinolla meni popcornin kuori väärään kurkkuun. Tinon köhiessä ja Ivanin toljottaessa valkokankaalla heräsi käyntiin hardcore homopornoleffa.

"Ivaaaaaaan!" Tino sihisi ja hänen silmänsä vuotivat äsken tapahtuneen 'melkein kuolin popcorniin' kohtauksen jälkeen. Ivan toljotti yhä tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan elokuvaa. Tino nappasi hänen puserostaan kiinni ja käänsi tämän katsomaan itseään.

"Nyt kyllä! Mitä helvettiä sinä oikein meinaat? Homopornoa?" Tino paasasi turhan kovaa ja Ivan alkoi vihdoin hahmottaa tilannetta.

"Mutta… mutta… Minä ihan selvästi tilasin liput 'tappaja mangustit valtaavat alamaailman' leffaan. Miten ihmeessä se partaheppu sai siitä Kumikurkun?" Ivan sanoi ja häntä alkoi naurattaa koko juttu. Tino oli nyt aivan punainen ja hiljensi äänensä, koska äskeinen vinkkaus-mies tuijotteli heidän suuntaan taas, kasvoillaan rietas hymy.

"Mitä ihmettä sinä puhut? partaheppu? Tiskillähän oli nainen! Olisihan se pitänyt arvata jotain tällaista kun on sinun kanssa liikkeellä!"

Nyt Ivan näytti todella hämmästyneeltä.

"Lipunmyyjä oli aivan selvästi todella parrakas mies! En minä sokea ole." Tino lysähti istuimelleen ja yritti kovasti olla kuuntelematta leffan ääniä.

"Nyt tajuan miksi se nainen ystävänsä kanssa tuijotti minua niin epämiellyttävästi kun me mentiin niiden ohi tänne saliin." Tino puuskahti ja Ivan alkoi miettiä todenteolla. Treffit olivat alusta asti menneet oudosti… Sen unkarin naisen ilmestyminen keskelle Suomen toria, se mitä tapahtui ravintolassa ja nyt tämä.

"Sehän oli Anne!" Tino yhtäkkiä huudahti. Ivan katsoi miestä joka alkoi kiehua kiukusta ja näytti siltä että kohta tämä reihahtaisi liekkeihin.

"Kuka?"

"Anne! Saksan-suomalainen GILBERT WEILLSCHMIDTIN YSTÄVÄ!" Tino karjaisi ja pomppasi pystyyn. Ivan tajusi, että Tino oli päätynyt samaan lopputulokseen että jokin oli pielessä. Tino tosin oli päässyt niinkin pitkälle kuin arvatakseen syyllisen. Tai… syylliset, jotka nyt juoksivat salin portaita alas ovelle kovaa kyytiä.

"AHHA!" Tino huusi ja osoitti syyttävällä sormella Gilbert Weillschmidtistä, Antonio Fernandez Carriedosta ja Francis Bonnefoysta koostuvaa kolmikkoa.

"MINÄ LISTIN TEIDÄT!" Tino huusi ja lähti heidän peräänsä. Ivanista oli harmi etteivät he voineet Tinon kanssa katsoa leffaa loppuun, sillä se oli alkanut vaikuttaa ihan hyvältä idealta kun Tino istui vieressä. Kuitenkin. Bad touch trio oli uskaltanut asettua Ivan Braginskin ja hänen rakkaansa romanttisten treffejen väliin. Se pitäisi kostaa! Ivan siis lähti Tinon kanssa nyt henkensä eteen pakoon pinkovan kolmikon perään.

.

.

Tiedän… olen kamala ihminen. Tuollainen häpeä on varmasti vaikea kantaa Tino. Koita pärjätä. Ja mitä niihin kolmeen tulee… JUOSKAA! Sillä Tino on valmis nylkemään teidät. Kommentoikaa mitä tykkäsitte :) Mua suorastaan nolotti kirjoittaa tämä osa. Ihan vain myötätunnosta Tinoa kohtaan. Ivanin on turha odottaa sääliä, kun kerran alkoi lämmetä Kumikurkuille. Ja älkää vaan kysykö mistä keksin tuon nimen… Vinkiksi voin sanoa, että siihen liittyi homehtunut kurkku jääkaapissa. Loppu miten se päätyi Gilbertin, Franciksen ja Antonion valitseman pornoleffan nimeksi jääköön historiaan.


	5. Chapter 5

Vou! Kerrankin nopea päivitys. Saattaa tosin johtua siitäkin, että olen kipeä ja kotona ja on ollut aikaa kirjoitella.  
>Tätä osaa kirjoittaessa tuli mieleen eräs poika koulustani. Samalta ikävuodelta, mutta eri luokalta. Hän ei tullut mieleen koska olisi mitenkään osallinen tähän osaan. Vaan siksi, että hän teki itsemurhan pari päivää sitten. En edes muista miltä hän näytti, mutta tämä asia panee miettimään mikä voi ajaa tuollaiseen tekoon. Koululla puhutaan että hän teki sen koska hänet jätettiin. Minulla on surullinen olo hänen puolestaan ja sen junakuski paran, jonka elämä ei varmaan koskaan tule olemaan entisellään.<br>Siksi halusinkin tehdä tästä osasta lämpöisen ja iloisen, koska tämä maailma kaipaa tosiaan lisää rakkautta.

.

.

**LAUANTAI ILTA**

Tino painoi avaimen lukkoon ja päästi pidemmän miehen editseen. Päivä oli ollut oikea hullunmylly. Tino ja Ivan riisuivat takkinsa ja löntystelivät olohuoneeseen. Ivan istui Tinon pehmeälle sohvalle ja suomalainen tuli perässä vetäen heidän kummankin päälle ison ja lämpimän viltin. Vaikka bad thouch trio olikin tunkenut Ivanin ja Tinon treffien tielle, päivä oli oikeastaan ollut aika hauska. Tino vilkaisi salaa Ivania. Miehen suupielet nykivät. Tino käänsi katseensa ja yritti pidätellä naurua. Hän kääntyi taas varastamaan silmällisen, Ivan kuitenkin oli päättänyt tehdä samoin ja heidän katseensa kohtasivat. Hetken aikaa he tuijottivat toisiaan ja sitten he kumpikin räjähtivät nauruun. Ivan koppasi Tinon syliinsä ja suuteli tätä otsalle. Tino halasi rakastaan ja he kumpikin hykertelivät naurusta sohvalla.

"Nehän meni oikeastaan aika hyvin." Ivan nauroi pehmeästi Tinon korvaan. Tino upotti naamansa Ivanin niskaan ja hihitteli hiljaa.

"Niin meni." Tino myönsi ja rutisti venäläistä. He istuivat niin pitkän aikaa.

"Minä rakastan sinua niin paljon…" Ivan sanoi ja suuteli Tinon kaulaa. Ivanin sanat olivat niin täynnä tunnetta ja vaikka Tino oli kuullut tämän sanovan nuo sanat ennenkin, hän ei silti sanonut sitä kovin usein. Ei ainakaan niin vakavana. Tino kohotti päänsä ja painoi suukon Ivanin huulille. Hän katsoi Ivania ja painoi kätensä tämän pään molemmille puolille.

"Minäkin rakastan sinua Ivan." He hymyilivät toisilleen ja sitten Ivan nousi ylös ja venytteli.

"Ooookei! Nyt on vuorossa treffien loppuhuipennus! Toisen kämppä!" Ivan vinkkasi ja kumartui tilanteen tajunneen suomalaisen luo. Hän nosti Tinon ylös käsivarsilleen ja alkoi viedä rimpuilevaa suomalaista kohti makuuhuonetta.

"Ivan! Päästä irti! Minä osaan kävellä itse! Ivan! Jos et päästä irti, niin minä kannan sinut seuraavalla kerralla ja sitä sinun egosi ei kestäisi!" Ivan tiesi että Tino tekisi sen mitä uhkasi, joten Ivan laski miehen alas ja tuuppasi sitten tämän sängylle.

"Hyvä on sitten, mutta en vieläkään käsitä miksi siitä aina syntyy niin kauhea melu kun minä yritän kantaa sinua…" Ivan mutisi närkästyneenä. Tino nousi polvilleen sängyllä samalla napaten Ivanin paidasta kiinni ja vetäen tämän vierelleen. Ketterästi Tino kipusi miehen päälle ja painoi tämän suudelmaan.

"Tänään rakas minä olen päällä!" Tino ilmoitti kasvoillaan pirullinen ilme. Ivan oli nähnyt tämän ilmeen ennenkin ja tiesi mitä tästä kehkeytyisi.

"Katsotaan kuka on missä ja kenen päällä!" Ivan naurahti ja hymyili vaarallisesti pienemmälle miehelle.

"Ha, Ivan! Minä voin ottaa sinut missä ja milloin vain." Tino kuiskasi ja nojautui lähemmäs miehen kasvoja. Ivan nosti kätensä miehen reidelle tyytyväisenä. Tinon aggressiivinen puoli oli välistä hyvin miellyttävä.

"Moj dorogoj. Voit vain unelmoida tuollaisista aikeista. Mutta minulle käy oikein hyvin että olet siinä juuri. Saan paremman näkymän, kun kasvoillasi on se ihana ilme…" Ivan sanoi ääni pehmeänä. Tino hymyili ja puraisi venäläisen korvaa. Ivan säpsähti ja nosti kätensä Tinon hiuksille. Hän otti kiinni Tinon oljenvaaleista hiuksista ja veti hänet suudelmaan.

.

.

Kiitos kommenteista. :D Piristävät kyllä aina päivää, kun koulun jälkeen menee tsekkaamaan koneelle ja löytää viestin missä joku piti siitä mitä tänne kirjoitan :D Aika lyhyt osa, mutta antakaa anteeksi x)


	6. Chapter 6

Tämä onkin viimeinen osa. Toivottavasti olette nauttineet lukuelämyksistä. En ole ammattikirjailija, joten laatu on ollut paikoin sen mukaista, mutta itselläni on ainakin ollut hauskaa. Monta kertaa olen ruvennut nauramaan omille jutuilleni. Tiedän, kielii tylsästä ihmisestä, joka ei parempiakaan vitsejä keksi xD

.

.

**SUNNUNTAI**

Tino heräsi kovaan ääneen. Joku hakkasi ulko-ovea. Unenpöpperössä hänelle tuli mieleen, että Ivan laudoittaisi heidät sisään taloon ja he viettäisivät koko päivän sisällä.

"Mitä helv…?" Ivanin ääni kumminkin kuului Tinon vierestä. Tino nousi ylös ja siristeli silmiään valossa.

"Joku taitaa olla ovella…" Tino haukotteli ja nousi sängystä jättäen Ivanin sänkyyn ja selvittämään päätään. Tino nappasi kaapistaan äkkiä löysät pehmohousut ja raahautui ulko-ovelle. Oveen hakkaaja tuntui olevan hyvin kärsimätön. Tino avasi oven hitaasti ja kurkisti ulos.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Tino kysyi Alexilta, joka tuijotti suomalaista äkeissään.

"Minä tiedän että hän on täällä!" Alex puuskahti. Hän sysäsi Tinon sivuun ja talsi sisään. Nyt Tino vasta huomasi muut pohjoismaat. Berwald änkesi Alexin jäljessä yhtä kiukkuisena sisään ja Tino vain tuijotti silmät sikkarassa näiden menoa.

"Hei hei hei Tino! Sinulla on näköjään ollut hauskaa. Isak kuuli Elizabetalta että muuan venäläinen on luonasi ja sinähän tiedät kuinka Alex ja Berwald pitävät sinua jonkinlaisena luonnonsuojelu kohteena." Mathias nauroi ja saapasteli pahoittelevan näköisen Isakin kanssa sisään. Tino sulki oven ja ryntäsi perässä. Alex paukautti makuuhuoneen oven auki rytinällä.

"Me tiedetään että sinä Ivan olet tääl…" Norjalainen ja Ruotsalainen katsoivat kuinka Ivan kohosi sängystä ja hieroi unisia silmiään.

"Mit… Ahaa, rakettiryhmä saapui. Yritättekö varastaa minun Pikachuni Jessie?" Kyseinen Alex-Jessien naama synkkeni ja jos vain katse voisi tappaa. Tino töni kaksikon pois oven suusta ja heitti Ivanille housut.

"Menkääs nyt siitä." Hän sitten hätisti oven suussa töllistelijöille. "Mathias, etkö voisi pitää rakastasi kurissa ja Isak, tee Alexille jotain kiitos." Mathias veti Berwaldin olohuoneeseen, johon hyvin vastahakoinen Alex seurasi Isakin kanssa. Ivan pukeutui ripeästi ja Tinokin heitti alastoman ylävartalonsa peitoksi mustan topin. Hän raahautui keittiöön laittamaan kahvia. Alex ilmaantui oven suuhun.

"Voi miksi sinun pitää Tino olla sen auringonkukka friikin kanssa?" tämä puuskahti, tinon napsauttaessa koneen päälle. "Maailma on pullollaan mahtavia tyyppejä ja sinä valitsen sen, jolla on kaikkein…" Alex ei näköjään osannut muotoilla sanojaan, joten Tino avitti hieman.

"Raain menneisyys minun kanssani. Vai?" Tino hymyili ja katsoi kelloa. Kello kolme. Kieltämättä viime yö oli hieman venynyt pitkään. Alex mutristi suutaan ja tuhahti. Ivan vaappui keittiöön ja Alex vilkaisi tätä ilkeästi. Ivan harppoi Tinon luo ja antoi tälle suudelman ihan vain Alexin kiusaksi.

"Hei!" Alex huusi närkästyneenä. Isak tupsahti myös keittiöön huudon takia ja pian kaksi muutakin oli liittynyt seuraan. Ivan nojaili Tinon vieressä työtasoon ja muut pohjoismaalaiset istuskelivat pöydässä. He olivat hetkeksi jättäneet venäläisen rauhaan. Toisin sanoen, tämäkään päivä ei tulisi olemaan rauhallinen. Ivan kiusasi Alexia jostain jolle Mathias nauroi äänekkäästi ja Berwald hörppi kahviaan tavallinen ilme kasvoillaan. Isak syötti lemmikki linnulleen pullan muruja. He viettivät näin pari tuntia aika rauhallisissa mukavissa merkeissä. Olihan se hyvä että hänen ystävänsä alkoivat tulla hieman paremmin juttuun Ivanin kanssa, vaikka hän ei pitänytkään Alexin ja Berwaldin suojeluprojekstista. Tino meinasi saada sydänkohtauksen kun joku yritti taas kerran murtaa oven saranoiltaan.

"Kuka siellä nyt on?" Tino ihmetteli. Hän meni ovelle ja avatessaan sen, Tinoa tervehti Gilbertin naama.

"SINÄ!" Tino huudahti, mutta rauhoittui nähdessään Ludwigin hänen vieressään.

"Hei Tino. Kuulin, että veljestäni ja näistä muista idiooteista on ollut sinulle ja Ivanille hieman vaivaa." Tino näki heidän takanaan Franciksen ja Antonion, joidenka seurana oli Arthur ja italialaiset veljekset. Feliciano syöksyi Tinon luo.

"Vee~ Tinoo! Me tultiin käymään!" Feliciano hyppeli sisälle. Tino mietti miksi kaikki änkesivät hänen taloonsa tänään. Kun kaikki olivat sisällä ja pohjoismaille oli nopeasti selitetty miksi bad touch trio oli siinä kunnossa, mihin Ivan ja Tino olivat heidät mukiloineet, kolmikko pakotettiin pyytämään anteeksi.

"Sietääkin pyytää." Tino mutisi punaisena. Ivania nauratti koko juttu, sillä hänellä oli ollut hauskaa. Gilbert ei kuitenkaan kauaa jaksanut olla katuva vaan nappasi Tinoa kaulasta ja nosti ison kilisevän muovikassin ylös.

"Koska sinä et Tino tullut ryyppäämään eilen meille, niin me tullaan nyt sitten tänään ryyppäämään teille!" Gilbert juoksi keittiöön pullokassien kanssa (Joita oli huomattava määrä) ja Francis ryntäsi stereoiden luokse.

"Hetkonen! KUKA antoi luvan yhtään mihinkään?" Tino mesosi Gilbertin suuntaan, kun hänen takaansa jyrähti basso. Ivan tuli närkästyneen suomalaisen luokse ja kiersi kätensä tämän ympäri.

"Ääh.. Tino, anna olla. Me ei olla ikuisuuksiin pidetty hauskaa porukalla." Tino mulkaisi yhtäkkiä hyvin yhteistyöhalukasta miestä.

"Sinä vain haluat syyn kunnon ryyppäämiseen."

"Niin, kun sinä et tarvitse edes syytä."

"Idiootti…" Tino mutisi, mutta nämä mutinat jäivät kesken, kun Ivan suuteli häntä siinä keskellä lattiaa kaikkien töllisteltävinä.

"Anna olla muru." Mathias sanoi ärsyyntyneelle Berwaldille ja kaappasi tämän aivan yhtä hurjaan suudelmaan.

"Nämä ovat ryyppy bileet minun mieleeni!" Hihkaisi Francis ja silloin ovi lennähti auki ja sisään tuli Elizabeta mukanaan Kiku, Heracles ja pari muuta, jotka Gilbert oli salaa kutsunut mukaan. Elizabeta meinasi pökertyä siihen paikkaan, sillä häntä oli vastassa näky, missä kaksi hyvin kuumaa paria suuteli.

"Nice!" Alfred huudahti ja harppoi sisään. Tino onnistui irrottautua hetkeksi ja katseli nyt sisään tunkevaa porukkaa. Selvä. Hänen kodistaan oli hyvää vauhtia tulossa valtioiden biletys paikka. Antonio ja Francis olivat raivanneet sohvat sivuille ja olohuoneessa oli nyt avoin tila tanssia. Ivan veti Tinon heti mukanaan muiden valtioiden joukkoon ja Tino alkoi antaa pikkuhiljaa periksi. Ainakin täällä saisi viinaa… Tino hymyili suloisesti pidemmälle miehelle ja Ivan suuteli häntä kiihkeästi. Tino nosti toisen jalkansa Ivanin ympärille ja venäläinen taivutti häntä taaksepäin samalla suudellen ja näykkien miehen huulia. Tino rikkoi suudelman haukkoakseen ilmaa ja samalla hän antoi Ivanille hyvin merkitsevän katseen.

"Mennään vähän tuonne" Tino vinkkasi kylpyhuoneen suuntaan. Ivan oli juonessa mukana ja he hivuttautuivat niin salaa, kuin siinä joukossa pystyivät kylppärin ovelle. Oven sulkeuduttua ja Tinon laitettua sen visusti lukkoon, hän kääntyi venäläisen puoleen.

"Oikeastaan, tämä viikonloppu on ollut tosi mukava. Jos ei oteta huomioon niiden idioottien touhuja." Tino puuskahti ja nojautui Ivanin rintakehään. Ivan kiersi kätensä Tinon ympäri ja hyväili miestä samalla työntäen tämän seinää päin.

"Minulla oli kyllä silloinkin hauskaa" Ivan nauroi Tinon korvaan ja hyväili taas. Tino ei viitsinyt kommentoida Ivanin mieltymyksiä hauskasta vaan antautui paljon mieluummin viimeiseen iltaan, ennen kuin Ivanin täytyisi taas palata Venäjälle. Kylppärin ulkopuolella meno oli korkealla ja kaikki muistivat sen illan kyllä. Jos ei pelkästään hyvästä juomasta ja hauskanpidosta, niin ainakin siitä kun Francis onnistui tiirikoimaan kylpyhuoneen lukon auki.

.

.

Siinä se nyt sitten oli :D Vihdoin ' 3'  
>Kommentoikaa olkaa kiltit ^w^<p> 


End file.
